This is a phase I preliminry clinical study on the immunotherapeutic feasibility of modifying tumor cells with alpha,beta-unsaturated compounds. The chemicals are either injected into the tumor mass, applied topically to surface lesions, or the patient is treated with the chemically bound, killed tumor cells. Several patients have been studied after intra-tumor injections of benzyl methacrylate or with inactivated tumor cells methacrylated in vitro. There was one tumor regression and no local or systemic complications. Skin tests with benzyl methacrylate have induced weakly positive or negative reactions. Derivatives of benzyl methacrylate are being synthesized to increase its immunological activity. Also, other alpha,beta-unsaturated compounds are being produced that have a greater reactivity than methacrylates.